icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XHpjforeverlastingx8/IStart A Fanwar (My Take On What My Happen)
Hey guys! First, I would like to thank many people for being helpful to me for the last few days, and helping me with the userbox templates and things like that. Now, I want to go right into IStart A Fanwar. When I saw the promo, I justed started to scream and jump up and down. I am a HUGE Seddie shipper, and I do NOT support Freddie or Sam being with anyone else. However, I do respect other ships such as Creddie, because if they believe in Carly and Freddie being together, then that's their opinion. As much as I LOVE Seddie, I do admit that there is also a huge chance of Creddie happening in IStart A Fanwar, or in the overall series for that matter. I believe that it could go either way, and at this point it's really up to Dan to choose the show's pairings. I think Dan could be leaning onto a more Seddie side, because he has put in many hints of them perhaps having strong feelings for one another. Ok, back to the episode. I think that the episode is about how the iCarly gang goes to Webicon, and a fanwar starts there, over Seddie and Creddie. I think this will be something that will be VERY interesting to watch, and the thing that I'm most excited to see is the reaction on Sam and Freddie's faces when they realize a huge amount of iCarly fans ship them being together. I am excited for the episode overall, but I'm not getting my hopes up high about what ship will be togther by the end of the episode. I personally do not think that Seddie OR Creddie will happen in the end, but I know that there will be a huge amount of moments for both Seddiers and Creddiers, and maybe even a kiss. The reason I don't think any ship will happen together by the end for me is that it really is too early to have any ship that will continue on for the rest of the series. I think it will be implied which girl Freddie has feelings for (Sam, Carly or another character.) I also think that as a Seddier, I believe Carly and Freddie might even date in this episode, but they break up because Freddie might have feelings for Sam, and ultimately realizes his so called "crush" on Carly has faded away, and he is feeling something more for Sam, but he doesn't tell anyone, and his feelings develop until around the end of the series, where I hope Freddie and Sam get together. I think Seddie has a majority chance of happening because of many things. One thing that really puts Seddie over the top is that the mojority of iCarly viewers are Seddie shippers, and prefer Sam and Freddie together. I think about 70% of the shippers of iCarly ship Seddie, and I don't think Dan would like to lose many viewers (Although, since he might put them together at the end of the series, he won't be losing any viewers which would be very smart of him.) Also,Dan seems as though to prefer love/hate relationships on the shows he has produced/written for. For example, Josh/Mindy (Drake and Josh), Quinn/Logan (Zoey 101) and I know there are a few more. However, the only relationship similar to Creddie on any of Dan's shows that I'm aware of is Zoey/Chase (Zoey 101) So I do think Seddie has a pretty good chance of happening, and I do believe Dan might put Seddie together in the end, or else he's in for serious chiz from Seddiers. As I had said before, I do respect Creddiers, and I'm okay with it Creddie happening, though I am 100% a Seddie shipper. So, I guess that's it for now! :D Category:Blog posts